


Tinge

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, BSDM, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Slapping, Subspace, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: The rosy hue of Credence’s cheeks make Percy very,very, hard…





	

Percival sat on his soft leather armchair, fully clothed and legs splayed out to make space for the naked man kneeling there. Percival’s hair was coifed, his bespoken suit following the elegant length of his body. His arms were curled around the arms of the chair and a smile peaked out every now and then as he watched the man before him. Credence, save for the collar that proclaimed him to be only and only Percival’s, was naked. He was sitting on his knees, head bowed, and hands clasped in his lap. His daddy was watching and he couldn’t help preen and just show off how good he could be.

Percival leaved forward and with his hand cupped Credence’s cheek. It was soft and smooth to touch. He pushed up Credence’s face till he was looking at Percival. The love in those eyes were very much obvious. Percival rubbed his thumb on the cheek before tapping twice in quick succession. Credence immediately leaned forward and Credence pulled his other hand from the arm of the chair and put it on the other cheek, rubbing it just as slowly and with a sense of amazement in his eyes and movement. Credence only stared back with utter trust and deep love in his twinkling eyes.

Percival pulled his right hand back, and holding Credence’s face more firmly with his left, tapped Credence’s right cheek with the flat of his fingers. Credence’s mouth opened up in a small gasp. Percival slapped him five more times, trying to get at the whole of the cheek, before stilling his hands and spitting into Credence’s mouth. Credence was bowed over his own body now, his hands keeping his balance on the floor as he leaned into Percival’s harsh touch. Credence lapped at the spit in his mouth and opened wider for more, much to Percival’s immediate satisfaction.

Soon, Credence’s cheek was a translucent red and drops of spit dripped down from his face as Percival was no longer properly aiming at his mouth while spitting. He kept on hitting till Credence’s skin was fire under his hands, eyes wide and glazed over and mouth open to receive whatever Percival deemed fit to give him. Percival paused for two minutes and then proceeded to slap the other cheek, with some more spitting, again aiming for Credence’s mouth, which was drooling. He was truly and proper in subspace now, a slack smile gracing his face as he watched with unseeing eyes at Percival.

Percival ran his hand through Credence’s hair and then pulled him forward, making him crawl till his face was in Percival’s crotch. He fed his half hard cock to Credence’s mouth and arranged him so that he could rub his heated red cheeks against the cool silk of Percival’s suit pants. Credence sucked at the cock and laved it with kitten licks, not with the intent of getting Perival off yet, but because he loved the shape and weight of Percival’s cock in his mouth even while out of his mind. Percival leaned back and let Credence suckle him to hardness; in the meantime, he kept running his hands through Credence hair and rained words of praise on his boy.

“That’s it my boy, good boy, so good, doing so good for daddy, very good,” Percival murmured, smiling at his beautiful and brave boy before inserting his finger into Credence’s mouth along with his cock. Credence licked his fingers, sucking them and within a short time Percival was hard, not that it was any particular hardship. The rosy hue of Credence’s cheeks always managed to make Percy very, _very_ , hard, each and every time. Credence rubbed his cheeks into Percival’s pants and pulled in a bit more cock into his mouth with his movement. Percival had to take a sudden deep breath when Credence managed to gag himself on cock.

Credence got more enthusiastic as he came out of the subspace. He turned diligently to making Percival fuck his face. He licked and slurped at the cock and balls, snaking his tongue even lower for a swipe or two at the furled hole. He began to bob up and down in quick movements, taking all of Percival with each breath. Percival placed his hands in Credence’s hair and tugged, making him slow down and moving Credence mouth like a living fleshlight over his cock, Credence throat working around the cock as Percival face fucked him at a glacier speed, enjoying the tears that fell from Credence’s eyes as he tried his best.

Every time Percival pulled him down, Credence, now balancing with his hands on Percival’s thighs, tried to lap at his balls too, his nose closing on the buzzed pubic hair that marked the end Percival’s cock. He worshipped it, eyes closed, feeling only Percival’s hands in his hair pulling at them and the precome that continued to coat his tongue as Percival got nearer and nearer to orgasm. The hushed words of how he was making his daddy so happy were a thrilling buzz under his skin that pushed him on and on to be better, to be worthy of his daddy, who had seen him, really seen him and kept for his own.

A sharper tug than before let Credence know that Percival was about to come. So he did the only thing he could, pulled out and jerked Percival’s cock, aiming it onto his face and open mouth. Percival came with a subdued shout, lips bitted with teeth, as he refused to close his eyes but squint at Credence getting marked in drops of his come, repeating the map he had drawn with his spit earlier. A line fell squarely into Credence’s tongue that he gulped immediately. Another two splashes fell on his face, still red from the slapping he had received earlier and it was such a beautiful picture that Percival wanted to save it for all of eternity.

Percival picked up Credence and deposited him onto his lap so that he was straddling his legs, arms clutched around his shoulders and proceeded to lick his own come off Credence’s face and feed it to him inbetween sloppy kisses. They sat kissing like that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> T'was my 1st Credence/Graves fic. Hope you enjoyed. No beta to brag 'bout. Comments and kudos very much welcome.


End file.
